


【德哈】【长篇有车】永生之酒[5]

by Maoulll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoulll/pseuds/Maoulll
Summary: -阴晴不定病态学长拽×温润自持忠犬学弟哈-灵感来源于《情色小说家》（但其实没什么关系）-长篇预警 有车预警-#失踪人口回归





	【德哈】【长篇有车】永生之酒[5]

-5

吻落下来，从最初的细腻，渐渐变得疯狂失去理性。唇舌交缠，哈利仿佛觉得在含着一块永不会融化的酒心巧克力，又在另一秒觉得是咬开的红酒醇香裹着他的舌尖，分泌出流淌暧昧的汁液，咽进彼此的腹中。

哈利半眯着眼，倒在床上，柔软的床垫把他分解成安于享乐的因子。德拉科仍然吻着他，侵入他的口腔，挑逗地用舌尖勾去津液，长长的睫毛扫过哈利的眼皮。他的耳垂因瘙痒而变红，如同他整个人一般等候采撷，无条件臣服。

德拉科的吻勾魂又漫长，哈利分不清现实与幻觉。他毫无还手之力，任由德拉科压制住双手，一遍遍地亲他的脸颊，额头，下巴，耳廓。胸前衬衫的扣子分离的无声无息，下摆被冰凉的手指占领，一步步往上。

“……哈利……”

那双夹过笔杆，拿过酒瓶，扔过飞镖，哈利往日连肖想都觉得罪恶的双手，每一个落点，都让哈利几欲呻吟出声。行走的冰块细细地抚摸，最终到达了他的乳尖，温柔又极富耐心地上下拨弄着他的敏感点。哈利不受控地微微战栗，左手半抓住了床单，低吟声消弭于激烈纠缠的唇齿间。

“……唔……”

哈利咬唇，埋进枕头里。他的面色潮红，早就没有了平日里自持温吞的样子，那点俏皮的鼻音也全都变成了急促的呼吸。

德拉科不会让自己错过这样千金难求的时刻。他从第一次见面时就幻想过，延伸到后来的每一次接触与见面。德拉科在乳尖上胡作非为的手指停住，在哈利逐渐难耐的喘息中抚上脸颊，轻易地就把整个绯红的脸庞呈现在眼前。

祖母绿的眸子里闪着光，有点像烛火，是热烈的艳红，吻的颜色。

“看着我……哈利……”

德拉科呼吸紊乱，音调也低沉摇晃，带着不容拒绝的占有欲。

哈利从来就没有第二个选择。他迷蒙着睁开眼，视野里的一切都蒙上了一层朦胧的水雾。

除了他。

唯有德拉科，在他的世界里真实地存在着。他的肤色不再那么惨白，染上了情动的暖色调，但仍然高的离谱，浅金色的头发乱了章法，随意地披散在耳边额上，混杂着些许的汗液。

携着酒精，携着无眠，携着深夜，携着迷乱。

闯进他的世界。

四目相对，哈利没办法再维持冷静，一贯温润的眼角带着青涩的迷茫。

“德拉科……”

他轻声喊着他的名字，用德拉科平日里最喜欢的音调，咬字温和，轻缓，转眼间融化在柔软的舌尖上。

如果是十分钟以前的德拉科，不论多么生气，都能被这一个词哄的顺心。他着迷于这种克制的温柔，任由那些阴暗龌龊的念头日益加剧，直到泛滥成灾。

他眸色一暗，狠狠地低头含住了哈利的唇珠。

但现在，德拉科只有一个想法——彻底拥有身下这个人，直到他哭泣，尖叫，看见上帝。

光是这样想着，吮吸着唇瓣，欲念便如燎原之火般旺盛地蔓延开来。德拉科专心地吻住晕头转向的哈利，底下的手绕开半褪的衬衣，有些粗鲁地扯下最后仅剩的一层防备，一伸手就勾来了床头柜上的润滑和安全套。

他把润滑剂打开，还不忘调笑着特意附到哈利耳边，压抑地低声道，“要不你自己来？”

哈利强撑着尚存的意识，冷冷地瞟了一眼笑意盎然，炙热还抵着他大腿根的德拉科，喘息着答：“你想都别想。”

德拉科本来就是开玩笑，只要得到回复，都能取悦他不少。他扬唇笑了笑，不再说话，伸出被润滑液覆满的手指，向被单下的私密地区探去。

整间屋子里弥漫着色情的氤氲，哈利感到酥麻自渐渐扩张开的身后扩散开来，全身的力气挥发的一干二净，双手被德拉科嵌住，碎开的呻吟散落在布满褶皱的床单上。生理反应最为真实，那层禁欲克制的外壳悄悄剥落后，取而代之的是一个更为鲜活，真实的哈利。

燥热驱散了深秋的寒意，德拉科忍耐着，在哈利身体内动作的手指加到了三根，等到差不多的时候，俯下身再次吻住了哈利的唇，比任何一次都要用力，不得已让那些甜蜜的叹息封于唇舌。

“……唔！”

还没等哈利从这突如其来的动作中反应过来，异物的侵入和紧随而来的刺痛感掌控了所有的知觉。一瞬间，哈利皱着眉头，眸子里即刻溢出了生理性的泪水。他想伸手抹掉，却被德拉科先温柔吻干，轻声且难耐地哄他：“忍一下……哈利，忍一下，很快就会好的……”

骗子。哈利微红了眼圈，几乎是一下就判定了这话的真实度。

德拉科的确没有辜负哈利对他的了如指掌，他开始贪婪地从哈利身上索取快乐，改了往常的性子，耐心又细致地研磨起哈利的深处，试图向前开垦更多的领地。他摆着腰，一下又一下地顶着哈利，满足地贴耳听哈利从疼痛进而变得越来越嘶哑情动的喘息。

公寓外开始下起了小雨，淅淅沥沥，像是摇曳过度的风铃。室内没有开窗，窗帘紧闭，灯光也是关闭状态。黑暗湮没一切。这里是肮脏的庇护所，也是孤独的暂居地。

昏沉中，似乎有一团火焰，跳跃在德拉科与哈利中间，要把他们一并燃烧殆尽。德拉科额上流下汗，低吟着，身下的动作更加凶猛。而情欲则把哈利烧的滚烫，他觉得他一定是在地狱的油锅上，德拉科炙热的吻与占有足以把他的骨髓溶解。

“只看着我……”德拉科抱着哈利，狂乱又不厌其烦地在他耳边重复，“只看着我一个人……哈利……”

哈利承受着他赋予的痛楚与快感并存，浑浑噩噩，却又似及其清醒道，“我在这里，我在这里，德拉科……”

德拉科埋在哈利的颈窝，张口咬他的锁骨，浅金色的发丝挠着哈利的下巴，闷哼声随着顶撞的动作而变得沙哑性感。

躁动的黑暗里，彼此是唯一能触碰的依赖。不管曾经有多么惧怕，难熬，做过什么样不择手段的逃避，像团烟雾一样到处游荡，披着模糊冷淡的面纱，在世间装作无欲无求，纵容自己堕入深渊。

此刻他们在一起，捉住了所有未解答的不信任与困惑，仍然选择在一起。

德拉科抬起眼看着哈利，他自己都不确定其中含有什么——喜悦，痛苦，恼怒，悲伤。

他猜，或许那是安心。

哈利的轮廓在德拉科眼里清晰的仿佛阳光照耀，即便他整个人身处于他一手营造的黑暗中，他依然能看见。

那从来就不是光，他也从来不需要救赎。那是甘愿跟随的影子，一意孤行地留在他身边，抵住所有流言蜚语，明晰的叫他仰望不及。

共同攀到情欲的极乐巅峰前，德拉科再一次吻上了哈利。他不知道这是第几遍，但他知道橙子味很甜。

甜到他不再需要烟酒，免了阿谀奉承，却鬼迷心窍地，希望一份对等的喜欢。


End file.
